protectorsofdynastyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ether
What is Ether? Ether comes from the word etheralglobin which is a protein found in some humanoid species. In Homo sapiens (humans), there is a special protein called hemoglobin, which helps carry oxygen from the lungs to the rest of the body. Some humans have the special protein called etheralglobin that performs the same function as hemoglobin. The etheralglobin reacts with the mind and is known to produce chemical reactions inside the body that can be displayed externally. These chemical reactions can be very quickly displayed. For example, someone can quickly exhale hydrogen from the body, as a reaction from the etheralglobin that chemically combines with oxygen to externally create water out of thin air. How is it displayed externally? These external displays of Ether can be seen by exhalation, sweat, pores, and even heat from the skin. In other words it can be shown in any way that the protein can leave the body. It is possible that the reaction takes place inside the body creating an alteration to a persons physical attributes. How does it work? The mind controls the protein just like any other protein, through nerves. The brain contains billions of nerve cells arranged in patterns that coordinate through thought, emotion, behavior, movement, and sensation. A complicated highway system of nerves connects the brain to the rest of the body. The cerebrum (largest part of the brain) is divided into two hemispheres. The hemispheres communicate with each other through a thick tract of nerves, called the corpus callosum. Messages to and from one side of the body are usually handled by the opposite side of the brain where the lobes are found. Each lobe in the brain can be responsible for transmitting the reaction from the etheralglobin down the highway system of nerves to an external source as listed above When does one obtain Ether? At the beginning stages of life one can be tested to see if their blood contains Ether. The Ether in the blood can not be altered or changed and after of about 8 years of life, after your body starts to go through changes, you will start to show symptoms of the ability your Ether produces. After 25 years of life, if your etherglobin blood cells have not activated, the inactivated blood cells become dormant and will cycle back to regular hemoglobin blood cells. You will be unable to use Ether activations if your blood cells have converted to the hemoglobin state. (So No everyone does not have ether) What can one person do with Ether? One specific type of ability type, but can learn multiple kinds of that type to a maximum of 3. You can learn a max of 5 abilities from each category. Whats separates the strong abilities from weak ? Training (Leveling) through the user's ether control, they will level in their ability to control ether. Depending on their level for Ether control they will be able to unlock abilities for their ability. What are the ability types? Technological Manipulation Physical Inducement '' ''Elemental Projection Energy Control Mental Manipulation '' ''Consumption Manipulation How does one Activate the Abilities controlled by Ether? M.I.R.A.C.L.E Mind - Using the mind to alter functions. Incantation - Using the power of words to activate the ether through sound. Ritualistic - Combining Items that when combined with Ether produces an effect. Action - When doing certain actions, the ether is triggered by them to produce an effect. Casting - When expelling ether from the body it creates an inhuman effect. Enchantment - When placing ether on an object it combines with said object to create an effect. Labor (Body) - when channeling your ether in different ways through the body, you can alter your functions you'd normally do differently.